


Day 30 - Incoming Message

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [30]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Dick Pics, Frustration, M/M, My definition of 'love notes' is apparently quite vague, Sexting, Ty is a menace, dirty messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a time and a place for this sort of thing. While Zane is at work is definitely not it.</p><p> <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html%22">Day 30: Love Notes</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 30 - Incoming Message

Zane shuffled the pile of papers on his desk for what felt like the tenth time that morning. He was bored out of his mind, and the single office was way too quiet. His promotion had definitely had some perks, but there were also some major drawbacks when it came to seeing actual action, and he was itching for something exciting or dangerous to do.

He read through one of the reports in the pile again but most of it had been redacted by another department, and there was only so much information you could glean from pages full of black rectangles. He huffed in frustration and stared idly out the window for a while.

He was saved by the insistent tone of his phone buzzing, the sound letting him know it was a text message from Ty. He smiled, warmth filling his chest as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He ran his thumb across the screen, unlocking it.

Zane grinned. Ty was apparently as bored as he was, if not worse. His thumb hovered over the keypad for a moment before sending a reply.

He chuckled and tossed the phone onto his desk before pulling out another folder to peruse. He'd barely got the thing open when his phone trilled again.

The emoticon made Zane nervous; Ty rarely used them unless he was being silly, or he was _really_ bored. Before he had time to think of an answer, the phone vibrated in his hand again. He looked down at the screen and raised an eyebrow.

Zane's eyes went wide, and his heart rate picked up. Was Ty really implying what it seemed like he was?

He tried to tamp down the pictures his brain was unhelpfully supplying, tried to ignore the steady thrum of blood towards his cock. He shifted, suddenly immensely grateful he had his own office now.

He bit his lip and turned his phone over, so he couldn't see the screen anymore. He debated muting it too, but his curiosity got the better of him and he left the sound on. Within seconds, he got another alert.

Zane groaned, his cock growing harder every second. He did his best not to imagine what Ty was describing, but it was nearly impossible. He swallowed heavily, his throat suddenly dry and sticky.

His fingers trembled as he typed out a reply.

Ty's own retort was nearly instant.

Before Zane had time to answer, the phone dinged again, alerting him to an incoming picture. He bit his lip and tried to convince himself to ignore it, but in the end his curiosity - and his arousal - won out.

He regretted it as soon as he opened the picture. It was a close-up of Ty's hard cock, framed by his unzipped fly. The head was swollen and glistening with pre-come, peeking up over the waistband of his briefs. Zane let out a low whine as his own cock twitched.

He groaned, sinking further under his desk and squirming in frustration. When his phone beeped again, he didn't even consider ignoring it.

The next message followed almost immediately, but it was composed entirely of gibberish. Zane blinked, confusion cutting through the haze of his desire briefly.

Zane whimpered, rolling his hips and once again immensely grateful for the privacy afforded by his office and the large desk.

Unthinking, Zane reached under his desk and squeezed his cock, which was straining against the fine wool of his pants. A quiet groan escaped his lips and he cast a guilty glance around the office. He knew he was the only one there, but between the mole and the FBI's general distrust of their own employees, the possibility of a hidden camera somewhere wasn't entirely unthinkable.

The message was followed by another obscene photo. Ty had removed his jeans and underwear completely, and the screen was full of the entire length of him, livid red and leaking copiously. Zane moaned into his fist before locking the screen.

He ached to unzip himself, take his throbbing cock in hand, but he bit the inside of his cheek and did his best to ignore the desperate urge. Maybe he could take his phone into one of the quieter bathrooms and call Ty.

He shook his head. The fact that he was seriously thinking of jacking off in a government office bathroom stall said a lot about his current level of sanity. He threw one last glance over the pile of paperwork and made an executive decision. He was getting nowhere with his work anyway, so he decided to call it an early day.

Smirking, he stood up and adjusted himself in his trousers, but they were cut flat across the front and did nothing to disguise his state. He shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it over his arm, hiding behind it. It would have to do.

His phone chimed one last time.

He barged out of his office, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the team.

"Chasing down a lead. Not sure if I'll be back today. Don't call me for a few hours."


End file.
